The Purge
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: This is your emergency broadcasting system announcing the commencement of the annual purge, at the siren all the emergency services will be suspended for 12 hours. Your government thanks you for your participation. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Huey Freeman_

Today was the day, the day everyone in our neighborhood dreaded. Since we lived around all the rich white people this place was about to turn into an all out war zone. Every crook and gang member was about to invade our streets and there was nothing we could really do about it but stay inside. Every year we're granted this "wonderful opportunity" to release all the anger we're forced to suppress and every year millions of people die and billions of dollars in damage is done. I fail to see how this is supposed to better our already fucked up country, but most people don't seem to mind. I still believe one day the government will collapse and it'll be every man for himself. Whenever that day comes I will be ready to put things back in order.

"Everything's ready, right?" I asked as Riley finally decided to get his lazy  
ass out of bed.

"Yea yea, nigga, I got it. Remind me again why out of all the damn places to go you decide to have us all sit in the pit of hell." He complained just as he does every year. It may not seem like a smart plan, but believe it or not our house is the safest in all of Woodcrest. Between Riley's connections and my brains this is the safest place to be.

"Riley, you damn well our house is the safest in the whole town. We've managed to survive this long haven't we? If you don't like it you the door's that way, good luck on the streets." I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I don't have time to be dealing with his bullshit.

"Whatever, man." He headed to the kitchen to do the usual; get some cereal, watch some cartoons, listen to his ipod and then call the others.

"The usual, right?" I don't understand why he asks the same thing every year. He knows I don't trust anyone outside of our circle and I'm surprised he hasn't learned his lesson after what happened last year.

* * *

_"Riley, quick they're coming!" Cindy yelled desperately as she tried to claw him away from the cabinet._

_"No way! I ain't finna let these niggas come in here and make a bitch outta me." He growled cocking back a .44 Magnum._

_"Cindy, go with Jazmine and Caesar. I'll handle it." I ordered trying to reassure her which failed at first but I finally got her to see reason...well _  
_forced her to see it. Since we all know once Cindy has her mind set on something there's no talking to her._

_"Huey, if he dies I swear to god I will kill yo ass myself."_

_"GO." Riley just had to help one of his "homies" out and let them take refugee in our house. Now some rival gang is trying to kill us all and frankly it was really starting to piss me off. All I wanted was another peaceful day in the house to read and sit in silence while all the crazy shit happened OUTside._

_"Riley, stop being a dumbass and lets..." Of course he was gone. I grabbed my katana and slowly made my way down the dark hall. If he dies I'm gonna kill him. There was an eerie silence in the house and I could faintly hear the screams, gunshots and glass shattering outside. I prayed to God the girls and Caesar were safe._

_"C'mon, Riley." No matter how much we argued and fought there was no doubt that I loved my little brother. Even though he didn't believe it, and he'll probably never hear it it's true._

_Pop. Pop. _

_"Shit!" I ran with everything I had to where the gunshots came from. Something in the back of my head screamed at me to turn around, go check on Caesar and the girls and that Riley was dead...but I ignored it. Turning the corner what I saw made my stomach churn and caused my vision to fade to red. _

_"Damn it, Riley." He was lying on the floor of Granddad's old room in a puddle of blood that was quickly spreading; bullet hole in his chest. Suddenly a faint ringing started in my right ear. _

_Whizz._

_I know this bitch is not shooting at me. Without even returning around I flung my katana in the direction of the sound, the corner of my lips turning up at the satisfying slice of blade through skin. _

_"C'mon Riley...open your eyes...nigga wake up." My voice cracked a little at the end and I tried to blink it back but a single tear managed to escape. He can't be dead...he can't be. Not Riley. After all the shit we've been through he can't die now by some bitch ass nigga with a gun. _

_"You still...a bitch...ass...nigga. The fuck-you-crying fo?" Even on the brink of death he still manages to keep his wanna-be-gangster attitude. _

_"C'mon, Riley, sun's up. We gotta get you to the hospital."_

* * *

"Call Caesar and Cindy and tell them to be here in 30. Guns need to be checked and alarms needs to be tested. We will NOT have a repeat of last year...no one is getting in this house."

* * *

**I promise all my stories don't start out with flashbacks lol. Just seemed necessary to have a little background info first. I'm not giving up on my other story but it just doesn't seem that popular right now so I'm taking a little break from it and I just LOVE the Purge so I figured it would be interesting to see how the gang would deal in this situation. This is indeed a HueyXJaz fanfic, happy reading. **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Huey Freeman_

_Ding. Dong. _

That must be them.

"Riley! Get the door!" I yelled busy cleaning out a M41-A Pulse rifle.

"Nigga, why can't yo gay ass get the do'? I'm busy!" Why must he insist on being a pain in my ass 24/7. One day I swear...I'm going to lock him in the basement and throw food to him every now and then like a mutt.

"Because I'm still the oldest and I can still kick your ass with my eyes closed and my arms tied behind my back." He grumbled in response, but knew better than to argue.

"Aye, Reezy, what up bae?" Yea Cindy and Riley finally got together some time last year. Which is good cause now I dobt have to deal with his depression all the damn time and I finally get time to myself while he's over at Cindy's. There was no way in hell I was gonna allow them to fuck in _this_ house whether Im here or not.

"Hey, Huey, so what do you need us to do?" I turned my head to see my best friend, Caesar, glancing down at me with a look of all seriousness on his face. He wasn't the old goofy, careless little kid anymore. We both had changed a lot since the Purge first started when we were 10...we grew up.

"I could use some help cleaning out and load ring these guns." I instructed handing him the crate full of pistols and shotguns. He instantly got to work beside me. All that could be heard was the sound of the clock ticking on the nearby wall as the two slender hands went round and round, the slight clicking of gun parts being taken apart and put back together. Surprisingly there was no rocking, squeaking or moaning coming from upstairs. Thank God.

"So uhh...how's it been going." As long as I've known Caesar I have no idea why he still tries to bullshit me.

"Cut the crap, Caesar, and just spit it out."

"I heard Jazmine's back in town." _Jazmine. _That one word managed to cause my mind to fuzz and drop everything in my hands. _Jazmine. _No one had dared speak that word to me since last year. _Jazmine. _The little naive girl with tanned ivory skin, puffballs for hair the size of 24' in. rims and big beautiful, innocent emerald orbs...she was dead. The girl I used to know...used to love was gone. Ever since last year when she left me, left us, her name brought hate and betrayal to my thoughts and left a sour taste in my mouth.

"And you thought it was wise to bring that to my attention why?" My voice was eerily calm but on the inside I was ready to jump across the table and bash his head into the floor.

"Look, man, I know you may not want to hear this, but you know just as well as I do that you still lov-"

"Love is for children." I snarled cutting him off, if looks could kill there would be nothing left of him to bury. How dare he even so much as insinuate something like that?!

"Huey-"

"Just finish the damn guns. We have one hour till it starts and I don't want any distractions. Get your head right or leave." Yea it was a little harsh but what did you expect? Without another word I stormed out the house, slam of the door echoing throughout the house. Maybe I'll take a nice drive.

* * *

_Michael Caesar_

Way to go Caes. Sighing I picked up both the crates of guns and moved to the living room.

"Damn! What the fuck is going on down here?" Riley yelled from his upstairs bedroom. Clearly something was interrupted.

"Huey left!" I yelled back still completely focused on cleaning these guns since now I apparently had 2 crates to finish.

"Fuck you mean that nigga left?!" He asked clearly shocked scampering down the stairs with Cindy close behind.

"Do you not know a door slam when you hear it?" Now I'm a little irritated. What was with him? Yea I get the fact he feels he hascto be all tough and hard and the leader, but one day he's gonna figure out that sometimes you have to let somebody in...or you won't have anyone. And I'm afraid he'll learn that the hard way.

"You told him about Jaz, didn't you?" Cindy asked crossing her arms and plopping down on Riley's lap.

"Yea."

"Damnit, Caes, you know how much he still feels for that girl. You knew that would set him off." Riley growled face-palming himself.

"Better he get it out his system now." Cindy mumbled. I could tell by the look on her face she was hoping neither of us heard, but I did.

"Why you say that, Cin?" The red in her cheeks and guilt in her eyes said there was something she had forgot to mention to us.

"Well we managed to keep in touch since last year and I kind of uhh...invited her over."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

_Huey Freeman_

Maybe this drive wasn't such a good idea.

It was good being able to speed down the street as fast as I wanted without having to worry about traffic or policeman. Everyone was at home preparing...like I should be. However, the rush helped me clear my head. No matter where I looked she seemed to be everywhere. Every window, peeking from behind every tree, smirking from every corner it was suffocating. The very thing I had spent the past year choking down had resurfaced. There was only one place I could go to really get myself back under control and focused. The Hill.

It was still as beautiful and tranquil as I remember. But things looked...different. Yea the grass was green and healthy, yea the tree was still growing strong and yea I could still see the whole town, but...it'll never be the same again after all that's happened. And I hate to admit but she made it even more worth while to come here. Even though I always claimed to hate her always looking over my shoulder and her constant questions...I missed her...I missed us. Yea I finally asked her out around Freshman year and she said yes. That was 5 years ago. I had planned on marrying her...that was before she left without a word. I thought we were doing good, why would she leave? How could she do this to me?

"Shit." A beep of my phone brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. There was 10 minutes left until the start of it. Better be getting home. Saying goodbye to the place I used to call home away from home I hopped back in the car and sped off, in a race against Father Time, before the gates of hell could open.

* * *

**Awww poor Huey :(. What happened to Jazmine? Where did she go? All of your questions will be answered in the next 2 chapters, I promise. In the mean time please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! I will also take any suggestions you may have for the story. Kay out. Oh and btw who's watching the BET Awards right now? Ik I am :3...again lol. BEST ONE YET!**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note~

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, but no this is obviously not a chapter. I'm putting this story on HIATUS because I thought I knew where I wanted it to go, but now I'm kind of drawing a blank here. If anyone has any ideas for the story that would help too. But I will be using the time to update some of my many other stories I promise I haven't given up on and publishing a new RileyxOC fanfic to hopefully keep you satisfied. Once again, I'm sorry to all the people looking forward to this story (if there were even that many.)


End file.
